The Forbiddens
by EraVandenBosch
Summary: Emily Potter is reunited with her older brother Harry, one of the first things she does? Falls in love with a Slytherin. WARNING Death/major injuries that some people won't like will occur.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Harry Potter was one year old, Lily and James were expecting a number two. This story is a bit different. This happened a year after it originally did, and Harry had a younger sister. Emily Potter. This story is about her when she was in her third year… although it goes quickly to the fourth. (note that the two know they are related) (also note that Sirius Black didn't go to Azkaban, got married, and adopted Emily but wasn't allowed Harry… yet) (but Peter didn't get found either… he ran away fast enough)**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Emily, it's time for you to get up. We're going into Diagon Alley, and don't forget that we're staying overnight because of the court hearing that the whole family has to go to."

Emily was pretty much the opposite of her brother. She was a very tall and lean and she looked exactly like her mother except for her silvery-grey eyes that nobody knew where she had inherited them from. They sparkled with a brilliant light when she laughed but became darker than a thundercloud when she was unhappy. Her slightly wavy red hair fell down to just level with her hip bone. And she was a Metamorphmagus but she naturally looked like that. Her best friend was Ginny Weasley, which was kind of ironic because of Harry and Ron; and the fact that they looked almost identical when Emily didn't fell like changing her appearance.

The court hearing that she, Sirius, Persephone (Sirius's wife) Lily and James (their children… named obviously Emily's parents) had to go to was about whether or not Harry could come live with them or not. They had tried on numerous occasions but this time, the family believed they could win because Emily had been in the family for 13 years and nothing bad had happened. Plus with the twins, it proved the Sirius and Persephone were good parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family of five arrived at Diagon Alley through Floo powder at 9:30am, Emily holding the hands of the two 8 year olds very tightly, and checked into the Leaky Cauldron. Persephone and Sirius were in a double room with Lily and James and Emily got a room all to herself. The first thing she did when she got into her room was write to her brother.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hey, how are you doing these days? Are the Muggles treating you alright? That's a stupid question I know that they're evil. We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and checked in today and Sirius said that after the court hearing, you're going to spend the holidays at the Burrow. Either way, I'm going with you and don't even dare to say I can't. Are you excited about the Quidditch World Cup finals!? It's going to be amazing!!!! And also, I heard from Sirius about something really sensational happening at Hogwarts this year, but I'm only allowed to tell you when we are at the Burrow. Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Ok then, I'll see you in a few days!_

_Emily_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily went and got her owl, Atlas, and tied the letter around his leg.

"This is going to Harry ok? And make sure that it gets to him today."

Atlas leaned forwards and lightly nipped Emily's nose before taking off through the open window. After he had left, Emily felt slightly unsettled. There was nothing to do; she had already unpacked and she couldn't send another letter, even though there wasn't really anybody to write to. Her boredom ceased when Lily came bursting through the door. Usually she was irritated when they didn't knock but today, it was a new adventure for them, so Emily let it pass. And they looked like they had good or exciting news.

Lily started to speak in her carefree, sing-song voice.

"Emily, Emily! I just saw Dumbledore!!!! I know that you're going to say I've met him before but this time he brought presents!!!! And he said that he wants to buy your school supplies this year! I wonder why? Do you know? Look! He bought us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! Now we can go to, just like the Weasleys!"

While Emily was happy that her surrogate sister was happy, she didn't know why she had the feeling something bad was about to happen. And, even though it came later than she expected, Emily was right, more than once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the court date. And everyone was showing signs of nervousness. Sirius was standing but if there was even the smallest noise, he would pull out his wand. So finally, Emily got Persephone to perform the _**silencio **_charm on him. Persephone herself was randomly Conjuring and Vanishing objects. They always sort of had the theme of "love" or "family". James and Lily were just running around randomly, and though Emily was technically in charge of them, but she was just staring into space, imagining the worst possible outcomes.

The door to the courtroom swung open and out came Amelia Bones.

"The Wizengamot will now be attending the case of Sirius and Persephone Black and their wish to adopt Harry Potter. This is a serious case, so the whole court will be trying you."

When Amelia Bones had walked into the room, Persephone had quickly waved away the _**silencio**_ charm that was cast upon her dear husband, who was now striding across the room over to Harry, where they exchanged a quick hug and walked into the courtroom. In the middle of a large circle were 6 hard, wooden-backed chairs. One of them was separated from the rest by about two meters.

_That one __**must**__ be Harry's. _Emily thought._ But why on Earth would they separate us? We're not dangerous or anything._

Once the group was seated, the whole courtroom rose, slightly defeating the purpose of the wait for the six to sit down. Fortunately, Cornelius Fudge was the only one not attending the hearing because even if it was a serious case, it wasn't so important that the Minister of Magic had to come.

It was a long and boring hearing, with a lot of talk and debate. Emily found her attention wandering many times. She started to day-dream about Hogwarts and the Burrow. She was excited about the Quidditch World Cup and was predicting in her mind who would win. Luckily she wasn't so far off when Amelia Bones asked her to describe the whole length of living with Sirius and Persephone.

"Well…when I was one, they took me in after that fatal day, of course. I was told that Professor Dumbledore (at that point she looked over to him, who was for some reason, wearing long, bright magenta robes.) had requested that Harry and I be placed in separate living situations and that we were not to know of our siblinghood until I arrived at Hogwarts. But I discovered Harry was my birth brother, even though Sirius and Persephone tried very hard to follow Dumbledore's wishes. But I guess when you have the most famous person in the Wizarding world as a relative, it's kind of hard to keep him a secret." at this point she smiled over to Harry, who returned it nervously and flattened the fringe of his hair over his scar. Emily took another breath and continued.

"Sirius and Persephone raised me as well as, or even better, than a normal wizarding family could; also teaching me about Muggles and sending me to a Muggle school at my request so that I could transition into school more easily at the age of 11. And James and Lily have been like a real brother and sister to me. This family has treated me so well, that I know that I will always consider them to be true family to me, even if we are not blood-related. The only way I could be happier in any family is if my birth-parents were taking care of me and my brother. And I think Harry could benefit from their love as well."

When Emily sat down, she noticed some of the jury looked touched. One witch had a single tear rolling down her face as she smiled down at the redhead. Others, like Lucius Malfoy, looked bored and slightly disgusted and bored. Professor Dumbledore stood up and moved over to Amelia Bones and started speaking to her. She started to look more and more serious at every word the Headmaster said. Finally she looked over to Emily and Harry, she looked sad. Emily could hear her whisper "Are you sure? Well, the girl is already in custody of the couple. They'll be so …" the last word was mumbled so she couldn't tell what the Judge had said. Emily's heart leapt into her throat, it could go either way. Amelia Bones rose and spoke.

"Even though it is against the wishes of many people, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that Harry James Potter, age 14 and about to attend his fourth year of Hogwarts…

WILL be granted permission to now be under the care of Sirius and Persephone Black. Under the condition that he will spend the first two weeks at the residence of Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Emily couldn't believe it, they had won! The redhead looked around and saw the whole family rushing over to Harry, Sirius was crying of happiness as he embraced his godson. But Emily knew she would have time to celebrate later. For now, she quickly walked over to Professor Dumbledore who was attempting to pack up and leave. When she got there, her Headmaster just smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for letting us become a family again. But next summer when Harry has to visit the Dursleys…would I be allowed to go with him? Just to make the stay more enjoyable."

Dumbledore smiled at Emily in the way that made her think she was being x-rayed. "I'm afraid, that the key point in Harry going back to Privet Drive, is that he goes alone. I'm sorry Ms. Potter. It is nice seeing you again, and I hope I will see you in the Great Hall very soon."

And with that, Dumbledore walked away with a great sweep of his robes. Emily turned back to her family and embraced her brother. In a few days, they would be off to the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup and then back to Hogwarts. Life was good.

**Ok, how was that? For the next chapter, I'm going to skip over the Quidditch World Cup because everyone knows what happens and there's not a lot I was going to change anyway. Please R&R to give me ideas! I have a lot of the next chapter mapped out but I need some supporting ideas! :-D**


	2. At Hogwarts

**Special thanks to Gin M. Weasley! You convinced me to publish this story. I hope you guys R&R so that you can get mentioned! Plus I can get ideas. :-D Also, yes there is the first task and everything but I don't think that I could add anything there either so sorry, I'll write about the second and third a bit later.**

The day after the trial, Sirius, Persephone, Emily, Harry, James and Lily went into Diagon Alley and got the school supplies needed for Harry's fourth year and Emily's third. Out of pure happiness, Sirius and Persephone bought Emily and Harry the dress robes that were on the booklist. The group also went out for giant ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Along the way to the Apothecary, Emily was paying attention to the ground, which had eccentric engravings on it. There were memorials to various witches and wizards who did many great deeds. The one that had originally caught her attention was the two that were dedicated to her parents. But while she was walking along, studying the pavement, a tall and lanky figure accidentally ploughed into her. Of course, that person didn't go down, but Emily did. After she realized that she was on the ground, she also noticed that the figure that hit her was a fourth-year Slytherin with a shock of bright blonde hair.

Since first-year, the emerald-eyed girl had known about her feelings for Draco Malfoy, the only person she had ever told was her best friend, Ginny Weasley. The two had always told each other about everything. But Emily had never done anything about her crush on the Malfoy. When she saw that it was the receiver of her affection, Emily blushed so hard that even her hair turned redder.

"Oh, sorry Potter, didn't mean to wipe some of the filth off of your robes." Draco sneered at her. Since she had Harry as a brother, it automatically entitled Emily to get the worst treatment from the gorgeous blonde. At one point, Emily even thought of asking the Sorting Hat to put her in Slytherin. More unfortunately, Emily had to treat her crush like shit because of her family and House.

"No problem Malfoy, as long as you didn't lose the pounds of hair jell your mommy applied for you this morning." it hurt to say those cruel words, but it was almost necessary in the redhead's life. But to make up for the insult, Emily had quickly changed her appearance to make sure that she looked good. Darkening her hair to a midnight black, and lightened her eyes to a sparkling grey that were usually portrayed on pictures of the Greek goddess, Athena.

When the young Malfoy looked into her eyes, she felt her pulse quickening and all her thoughts were distracted. Except one little snide voice in her head, it sounded like Pansy Parkinson in Emily's opinion, that said "He'll never love you, he doesn't even LIKE you. This guy that you love with all your heart, he doesn't even know your name, he just knows that you're a POTTER!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That wasn't even close to true. Draco knew many things about Emily, he studied her every move. He to, was trapped in the fact that they were **supposed** to hate each other. If it weren't that situation, then in no time Draco would be asking the gorgeous girl out. But he disliked it very much when she changed her appearance to the vision that reminded him so much of a distant relative. The sparkle in her eye was fake when it wasn't the natural green that he could stare at for hours. In reality, he only had a few seconds to catch a glimpse of what was real and true in this girl.

His family and House would **never** accept how he felt so he didn't tell anybody except the sun, moon and the stars, so he went along over to the spot that his parents wanted to meet up with him, who **were** Death Eaters, no matter what they said to the public. Draco didn't want to follow in his parent's footsteps, in fact, he wanted **very** much to do the opposite. Ever since he heard the specifics about what his parents did, the blonde wanted to be an Auror, or dark wizard catcher. Many times, the youth envisioned himself going to secret hideouts and brining out the worst of the Voldemort followers. He played them in his head; Rookwood, Pettigrew, Karkoff, he even thought about giving in his own parents…but that was to horrible to imagine. The voice of Narcissa Malfoy awoke him from his daydream.

"Draco! Where have you been? I've been so worried and I was about to get people to go look for you!"

Draco replied smoothly, giving no evidence about what he had been thinking. "I was looking at some broomsticks and then I ran into some muggle-born scum." Draco had never been able to really say the word 'Mud-Blood' except the one time in his second year with Hermione Granger, and that had been an accident. His mother was almost happy with the story.

"You ran into a Mud-Blood!? Oh how I wish we could put them in their true place. You didn't socialize with them I hope?"

After convincing his mother that no, he was not speaking kindly with the 'Muggle-Born' Draco was free to go wherever he wanted. So he went over to the Owlery and got a new owl since his had just passed away. The first thing he did was give the owl a letter addressed to his own home. It was the easiest way for the owl to remember where he lived. The young blonde had named the owl Venus as in the goddess of beauty.

As Draco watched Venus fly off, he was deep in thought about Emily. He wondered why he had to be born into a family that was born to hate the barer of his affection.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skipping the Quidditch World Cup because I don't have anything good to write. Sorry about that. X-D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was September the first. Sirius and Persephone had gone to pick up half of the group since the Weasleys didn't really have a lot of room in the cars they had rented. Emily, Harry, Hermione and Ron had to go first because their owls would grab attention easily in the Muggle area. They decided to go together because it was faster than going one at a time in this large of a group. Once through the barrier, Emily started watching the barrier for when her parents and best friend came through. Instead, somebody else had shoved their way past.

"Get out of our way! Real Purebloods before blood-traitors!" Narcissa almost screeched at the Weasleys and the Blacks. Sirius knew not to create a scene in the Muggle World, but he wanted to. Instead, he kept his temper and spoke to the She-Malfoy

"Excuse me Narcissa, but out children are through there and I would like to be able to send them off happily."

Narcissa just laughed. "None of them are actually **your **children Black, so I don't think that pathetic excuses for witches and wizards should be more important than the purest of the families in the world." and with that, the Malfoys walked through the barrier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, Emily and Harry had thought their loved ones were going to come out beside them, so they didn't think it was necessary to go more than a few feet so it was a bit of a surprise when Lucius Malfoy ploughed into them with his son's trolley. The family didn't stop, and didn't seem to notice that they had hit anybody. But as Emily was getting up, Draco looked back and she thought she saw an apology in the young blonde's eyes. Then he flashed as small smile that took away the teens breath away. Draco had almost helped her up, but then he saw his parents moving ahead and remembered it "was not proper to help the unworthy" and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Great Hall during dinner, it was normal for a small group of friends at the Gryffindor table to start randomly singing. In this group, everyone knew that Emily had the best voice except for the redhead herself. But that didn't stop her from singing her heart out every time the group decided to put on a show. But this time was different, while everyone was belting out the chorus to A Thousand Miles, Emily was watching the object of her affection talking to his friends. It was about a month and a half before Christmas and Emily wanted to know when Dumbledore would make his announcement about the Yule Ball…which she already knew about but hadn't told anybody. She started to listen to her friends.

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

'_**Cause you know I'd**_

_**Walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight.**_

It suited the mood perfectly. After quite a few minutes, Emily came out of her trance to notice something. Draco's eyes weren't looking at Pansy Parkinson who had her back to the redhead, they were staring **at** her.

_What could this mean!? Maybe he's just staring blankly into space…but even so. Wait, if I'm making eye contact with him, that means he's doing the same with me! Oh, I hope a look good, it's too late to change anything now. Jeez! Why didn't I notice this before? I wish that I could tell my friends about this, only Ginny would understand…probably because I've only told her about how I like Draco but that doesn't matter._

At that moment, Dumbledore rose and made the speech Emily had been waiting for.

"I would like to thank Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for attending our little tournament. And also to make an announcement. Every year that there is a Triwizard tournament, there is also a Yule Ball on Christmas day. This year, the other teachers and I have decided that this Ball will be a masquerade. It will take place from 6 o'clock to midnight. There will be dinner there so there will not be a Christmas Tea, I hope to see you all there."

The Great Hall was a buzz of excitement, only a handful of the students had known about the Ball, and while everyone was planning what do wear, even though they already had dress robes; Emily was planning a way to steal Draco Malfoy's heart.

**Ok, how was that guys? Sorry, I only got one review, :'-( but it's ok! Just press the special **_**Review**_** button on the bottom of the page, and tell me what you think and what you want to hear!!!! Please R&R!**


End file.
